


Nothing soothes me like you do

by knightinpinkunderwear



Series: Autumn OTP Challenge: Foxma [7]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: A cat - Freeform, Double Date, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Halloween, Humor, M/M, Pizza, halloween oreos, movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 21:25:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16227623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightinpinkunderwear/pseuds/knightinpinkunderwear
Summary: Ed and Lucius are having Lee and Kristen over for a double date.(Ed is kinda nervous)Day 7 Autumn OTP Challenge: Pizza Date/Double Date with Freinds





	Nothing soothes me like you do

**Author's Note:**

> I am not late!

 

A double date with Kristen and Lee. No trouble. Nope. He definitely wasn't questioning every life decision he'd ever made while trying to discern what pizza they'd like the best. Oh gosh. He didn't even know if either of the ladies were lactose intolerant or celiac. He was a horrible friend. So he just stood, holding the phone, mid-dial spaced out in horror. 

Then came a knock at the door. 

Somehow he managed to feel even woozier with dread. 

“Ed, could you get that, Fluffers stole my pants again,” a pause. Ed's panic went up. “um, could you also get my pants?” And sure enough, in came Fluffers, trotting along with Lucius’ slate grey dress pants. (They really ought to figure out a way to get the cat to stop doing that.) He dropped the phone on the counter, at least now he could ask about food restrictions and preferences. 

“Hi!” He opened the door. Kristen and Lee were beaming on the other side. 

“Thank you for inviting us, Edward!” 

“It was Lucius’ idea, he'll be right out,” he chased the cat, quickly getting her to drop the pants, “soon as I return these!” 

Lee laughed good-naturedly. He was feeling better already. 

“Oh! Make yourself at home, I'll be back in a sec,” Lucius was sitting on the bed, looking a little embarrassed that Fluffers had stole his pants. (Again.) They were wearing matching sweaters with ribcages and hearts, Ed was wearing a lime green collared shirt under his while Lucius had a warm orangey yellow. “Here,” Lucius smiled in thanks and a little more of the panic was soothed away. 

“We really ought to train that cat,” 

“You and I both know Fluffers is too smart to listen to us, she'll know we're trying to keep her from her favorite pastime:”

“Stealing pants,” Lucius finished. “Let's not keep our guests waiting,” he said, pulling on his pants. Thankfully, Fluffers was gentle with the clothing she stole, there was no need to worry about rips or tears. 

Kristen and Lee were politely settled on the couch. Gently debating whether Halloween Oreos were better than the pumpkin spice cookie sandwiches. Ed wasn’t sure if they could or should be compared. 

Ordering pizza with everyone present was a lot less nerve-wracking. Especially since he didn’t have to worry about being the one to get the door and interact with a stranger. Really, having company over (and living with his boyfriend) had amazing benefits. 

When the pizza came it was paid for and brought in by Lucius, but only because Ed couldn’t convince him into taking his card. It was eaten and became the centerpoint of conversation, as everyone was taking turns talking or eating the greasy slices of cheesy goodness. After a watch of Nightmare before Christmas (more of a sing-along, really) and silly stories of halloweens past he and Lucius had to say goodbye to their friends wishing the women a safe trip home and promises to meet up again soon. Overall, the evening went very well. Edward almost felt silly for all the worrying and panicky he did, though he knew when it came time for another social outing or event he’d do the same thing. Ah well, it was a work in progress sort of thing, and as long as he had Lucius, there’d be someone to soothe him. Lucius was good at that. So good that he didn’t even need to do anything, just be near. Edward felt so unbelievably grateful for the soothing and loving presence of his boyfriend. He was an absolute lifesaver, at least in the social sense. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this was enjoyable. I love every couple and character and I wish they were all alive and happy.  
> (Now that I think about it Lucius is the only living character as of s4e22)


End file.
